


Bruised

by writtenFIRES



Series: Something Wicked This Way Comes [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Beating, Blood, Demonic Possession, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gags, Light Bondage, Physical Abuse, Suspense, also we get a little emotional in this one, barbed wire, oh god the barbed wire, the demons are still DICKS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenFIRES/pseuds/writtenFIRES
Summary: Tyler has some nasty mood swings, and Mark has some literal ones.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, based off the fanart and fanfiction done by the lovely [caustic-synishade](http://caustic-synishade.tumblr.com/)! Go check them out if you haven't yet, they even made a work [based off part one of this series!](http://caustic-synishade.tumblr.com/post/156197049862/the-boys-caught-a-little-bunny-inspired-by-this) It's utterly amazing and a must see if you enjoy some high quality Markimoo torture. (Check out their other stuff too, seriously, good shit.)

Mark wasn’t sure how much time had passed. He couldn’t feel blood dripping from his wounds anymore, so it must have at least been thirty minutes, if not closer to an hour. His arms were finally starting to go numb and he supposed that was a blessing, so long as he didn’t end up losing the limbs due to a lack of circulation. For now, at least, the pain was gone in the wake of pins and needles. He’d been expecting it, after they strung him by wrists from the ceiling without so much as a toe touching the bloodstained floor beneath him. ‘Like an animal carcass’, Tyler had crudely joked. Claimed the little shed out back _had_ been used to clean and drain blood from hunted animals, but it could just be a tactic to freak Mark out.

It was admittedly kind of working.

The only light in the shed was off, and no light streamed in through the windows since it was sometime during the night. There wasn’t even moonlight but Mark couldn’t recall if there was supposed to be a new moon, or if it was just cloud cover. Either way, he could scarcely see two inches in front of his face. The air in the shed was stale and tinged with the smell of blood; probably his own, but there was no way to be sure. His mind’s eye played tricks on him, crafting shapes and silhouettes in the darkness.

Mark couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten. They’d given him some water before abandoning him in the shed, but it was hardly enough to replace all the blood he’d lost. He was woozy and lightheaded and constantly plagued by a twinge of nausea as he stared listlessly downwards or straight ahead. He wished he could feel the floor, so his brain wouldn’t imagine a bottomless pit just waiting beneath his swinging feet.

They’d taped his ankles together for whatever reason; maybe to prevent him from kicking out at them, or running away if he managed to get down. His arm and hand had been properly bandaged but all the minor cuts Ethan had given him were left to fester. Mark’s skin was spotted with swatches of dried, crusty blood but at least most of the pain had dispersed. He couldn’t even try screaming for help, as if anyone would hear him in the woods, since they’d gagged him with another strip of cloth. He swung lightly where he hung in the center of the room, drifting between a light doze and his own thoughts.

Tyler and Ethan had been possessed by… _something._ Demons, probably. They’d been possessed, and their bodies were under the complete control of whatever happened to be currently occupying them. Yet according to Ethan, his friends could still see and hear everything that was going on; everything they were _doing_ to him. It could be a lie, but Mark couldn’t see why the demon would bother. If the pair were truly as sadistic as they appeared, it would make sense for them to allow their hosts to bear witness to the atrocities being committed by their own hands.

It wasn’t a pleasant scenario to think about. Even if Mark was the one being physically hurt, he could only imagine the emotional and psychological trauma that was being inflicted upon his friends. Tyler had known him since they were kids. Ethan was such an innocent and gentle soul, even if he hid it well sometimes; still so young. He must be devastated, if he could see his own hands carving into Mark’s body. If he could hear his laugh, warped and twisted, ringing out in the wake of every scream. Mark wished he could do something, but he’d pleaded with the demons until he was hoarse and gotten nothing from it but a grin and a smirk. Mark was just the victim, and all three of them were stuck.

The creak of the wooden door caught his attention and he lifted his head to squint tiredly through the darkness. There was a glint of red, and then the click of the light switch. The singular, uncovered light bulb drifting just a few feet away from Mark’s head flickered on and he immediately winced. Thankfully, it wasn’t as bright as the light they’d used on him before, but it still took his eyes far too long to adjust. The door clicked shut, and the blur in front of him drew closer until it came into focus.

_Tyler._ Mark’s stomach dropped as crimson eyes met his own and that dreaded smirk, reeking of barely felt amusement, was directed his way. Tyler was unarmed, but the slight bulge of his biceps as he clenched his fists spoke volumes.

**“Hey buddy. Lookin’ pretty tired there. Got a little bored dealing with the blue boy; his voice was grating on my nerves. Figured I’d come pay you a little visit. Keep you some company.”** There was a glint in those crimson eyes that spoke of nothing but trouble and torment for Mark. **“How’re you doin’?”**

Mark stared at Tyler, blinking owlishly. He was _gagged._ Did Tyler really want him to babble nonsensically at him, or was it a rhetorical question just to fuck with him? He didn’t get an answer or a solution; just a fist sinking itself into his gut. The air whooshed out of Mark from around the gag with an audible wheeze and his body folded in on itself much as his position would allow. Tyler didn’t laugh, but he was still smirking.

**“‘Too well’, I think is the answer. You’ve had a chance to rest. I’m feeling a little antsy, so I think I’m gonna let off some steam. Hanging here like this, you even** ** _look_** **like a punching bag… or a slab of meat. Besides, exercise is** ** _good_** **for you. Don’t wanna miss a day and fuck up your New Year’s resolution now do you?”** Tyler reached out to steady Mark as he heaved and tried to recover from the blow. **“I’d tell you to hold still but, well…”**

Mark had a split second to register Tyler’s sadistic grin before another fist was crashing into his exposed ribs. He wheezed and wiggled a bit as the momentum set him to rocking again, but this time Tyler didn’t bother to steady him. He just kept punching; aiming quick jabs and bone-shaking sucker punches wherever he saw fit. Striking Mark’s stretched torso, his injured leg, even socking him across the face once or twice. Mark could feel blood trickling from his nose and mouth but all he could do was whimper in pain or cry out at the especially hard hits. Tears were welling up in his eyes again, and soon he was babbling a mess of muffled pleas that would no doubt fall upon deaf ears. A punch landed against his solar plexus and he gagged, choking on his own breath as his limbs curled and his head fell forward.

Mark waited, braced, for another hit to land but the pain never came. He listened to the soft pitter-patter of his tears and blood dripping to the floor but heard nothing else beyond his own labored breathing… no. Two sources of labored breathing. Had Tyler tired himself out? He hadn’t thought those monsters could get tired. But he hadn’t punched Mark again, or even bothered to taunt him. He wasn’t about to complain however curiosity got the best of him, and Mark cautiously lifted his head to see what was going on.

He was startled to find wide, terrified brown eyes staring back at his own. There wasn’t a trace of black or red anywhere on Tyler’s stunned face and Mark felt his heart leap up into his throat. Had the demon left? Had Tyler won some kind of existential, internal battle? Was it over? Mark wasn’t sure he dared to believe, but Tyler still hadn’t moved so he made a hesitant, muffled sound against his gag in an effort to bring him back. It seemed to work; Tyler blinked rapidly and shook himself.

“Mmm.. Mark?? Mark!! Oh, crap, _Mark._ Hold on- damn, just- let me… damn….” There was a combination of fear and anguish in Tyler’s tone as he reached up to work at the knot on Mark’s wrists. Mark trembled, his own eyes still blinking at the sight of his friend; back to normal and in his own right mind. Granted, seeing Tyler was harder than ever due to the fact his right eye was swelling up from one of the earlier punches.

The knot came loose, and Mark’s body weight dropped heavily onto his feet. White hot agony shot up his leg in protest and he screamed around his gag, unable to help himself as his knees buckled and he pitched forward.

“Woah!! Woah, woah, it’s okay. It’s okay, Mark, I’ve got you. Woah. Hold on.” Tyler caught Mark mid-plummet and carefully pushed him back up onto his feet. Mark shook hard as his leg continued to throb, one hand grasping messily at Tyler’s shoulder while the other reached up to tug out his gag. The cloth dropped to hang loosely around his neck and he gasped, breathing heavily against Tyler’s chest. He shuddered, then wrapped his arms tight around the larger man in a hug; ignoring any pain in his arm or hand. His breath hitched in a relieved, agonized sob.

“Tyler… T-Tyler, fuck… fuck, I thought you were gone, I didn’t know if you were gonna come back, I don’t even know what’s g-going on….”

Tyler returned the embrace, patting at the back of Mark’s head and holding him steady. There was a moving amount of emotion in his voice but Mark couldn’t really blame him. He’d possibly just fought off a demonic entity. “Neither do I. I don’t… I know what’s been going on. I’m sorry. Shit, Mark, I’m so sorry. We need to get you to a hospital. We need to get to the car.”

“What about Ethan??”

Tyler just shook his head and Mark pulled back enough to look up at him. “For all we know, he’s still under that thing’s control. He’d just attack us. We need to go. We can deal with Ethan later. He’ll understand.” Giving Mark a reassuring pat on the shoulders, Tyler knelt down to rip at the duct tape around his ankles. Mark leaned forward with a wince and grimace, steadying his balance with a hand on Tyler’s shoulder. He shivered. “Can you walk?”

“...yeah. Yeah, I think… you guys took m-my shoes, though. And I can’t move fast….” Mark assumed they’d taken his sneakers after stringing him up because running through the underbrush of a forest was a lot harder and more painful in just socks. But a short trek through the grass surrounding the cabin shouldn’t be a big deal.

“Okay… good, ‘cause I don’t know if I could carry you all the way there. Just lean on me and we’ll be fine. Put most of your weight on your good leg.” Tyler tossed away the strips of duct tape and stood up again, bringing Mark with him.

Mark scoffed. “Yeah, no shit asshole. And here I was gonna play hopscotch on the bad one.” There was a weak smile twitching on his lips, though, and Tyler managed to return it somewhat. Mark breathed another sigh of relief and squeezed at his friend’s shoulders. “...glad you’re back, man.”

“Me too. Let’s get going before McGiggles shows up.”

Looping Mark’s arm around his shoulders, Tyler led the way out of the shed. He didn’t bother checking to see if the coast was clear- if Ethan spied him doing that, he’d know something was up anyway. Their best chance was simply to make a run for it. Or, well, and awkward sort of lope with Mark half-hopping along on his one good leg. The car wasn’t far, though. So long as Ethan was preoccupied, they should make it just fi-

Tyler abruptly heaved a sharp gasp and stumbled to a halt; nearly sending the both of them crashing to the ground. Mark’s head whipped around to see his friend clutching at his scalp with a pained, squinted expression and his heart sank. “Tyler??”

“Nngh… fuck… Mark….” Tyler squeezed his eyes shut, shook his head, then suddenly pulled away from Mark and gave him a little push. “Go. Just go! I know the keys are still in the car- just take them and get help! _Now._ I can’t… I don’t… agh..!!” He shifted to clutching at his head with both hands as he swayed dangerously on his feet.

Mark, having stumbled forward and barely maintained his balance, watched Tyler with wide eyes and his own pained expression. He was _so_ exhausted. He ached basically everywhere and several parts of his body throbbed consistently with pain. The world around him was a blur of shadows and Tyler, curling in on himself where he stood as his breathing hitched with obvious pain. He rocked forward, then hesitated. “Tyler. I can’t just abandon you! Fight him off! You have to come with me. We need to get you help too, and then Ethan, and-”

“I said just go!!! Just fucking _go,_ Mark! I can’t hold it off! It’s too strong, just go- go- go!!!” Tyler snapped back, his voice morphing into a growl as black trickled from his closed eyelids.

Mark, horrified, knew he couldn’t stick around. Tyler was going to be that _thing_ in another second or two, and it would have no mercy for him. He needed to run. He needed to get to the car, or hide- anything other than just stand there like a deer in the headlights. His heart ached with unsaid apologies as he turned back around and _moved._ He could still hear growling behind him as he limped around the side of the cabin toward its front, already panting with the added exertion his injuries caused. Tyler didn’t sound closer. He still had time. If he just kept moving…

As Mark rounded the side of the cabin, his foot landed on something sharp- _several_ sharp somethings. They dug into his unprotected flesh like tiny thorns and he screamed as his knee immediately buckled in wake of the pain. He tried to catch himself with his good leg, but it too landed on something sharp and he was sent careening into the grass where more of the “thorns” awaited him.

They dug into his skin, snagged on his clothes, scratched across his face and tangled along his limbs as he struggled to get up; to get away. Mark screamed and thrashed and cried fresh tears as pain and the smell of his blood washed over him yet again. Every twitch or movement burned where the “thorns” had dug into his flesh until eventually he was forced to stop with a whimper. He was trapped. Again. Any hopes he had for escape plummeted at the sound of footsteps approaching.

_“Hmm, okay, so the barbed wire actually worked pretty well! I take back what I said earlier, even if broken glass would’ve been fun too.”_

Laying on his belly with his head turned to the side, Mark could only catch a glimpse of the demons out of the corner of his eye. He didn’t dare try to lift his head or rotate his neck any further as quickened breaths filtered past his slightly parted lips. He felt like a rabbit caught in a snare; fallen for another trap. “Pl.. please….”

_“Y’know the funniest thing is, you two_ **_actually_ ** _thought he’d won? Like he could beat out a demon on sheer willpower alone? Hahaha! Freaking hilarious! Worked like a charm, though. Really had both of you going…. Can’t believe how readily you abandoned your friend there, Marky. I think you hurt Tyler’s feeelings.”_

“Tyler…”

**“He’s here. But not. Y’know how complicated this stuff can get. Smug prick, I’ll give him that. Let me guess.** ** _I’m_** **the one that’s going to have to dig him out of there?”** Ethan didn’t respond, but his giggles were answer enough and Mark heard Tyler sigh heavily. **“Give me that duct tape. At least you remembered it this time.”**

Mark saw flashes of movement in his peripheral and almost started struggling again, but the hint of a bite from the barbed wire stopped him in his tracks. Stone-faced once more, Tyler carefully knelt beside him with his feet placed in the gaps between the crisscrossing wires. Clicking his tongue, he patiently untangled Mark’s arms from the stuff so he could tape the scratched, bleeding wrists behind his back. Mark whimpered again. “Please… Tyler, c’mon man…”

**“Stupid, gullible Markiplier. This isn’t some movie or video game. It’s not gonna be that easy. You’re not getting out of this, until we’re done with you. Same goes for your friends.”**

“Give them back.” Mark’s voice wavered as he felt Tyler untangling his legs next, taping his ankles back together. He taped his knees together as well for good measure. “Give me back my friends, you sick, twisted Hellspawnghfffm!!” Apparently, Tyler was sick of hearing him talk, as he adjusted the gag still hanging around Mark’s neck and tied it tightly back into place between his teeth. Mark shook his head, still muffling protests against the cloth as Tyler picked him up to settle him over his shoulder.  
  
 **“You talk too much.”**

**Author's Note:**

> :(


End file.
